Scared of the Dark
by GleekCow13
Summary: Kurt wasn't afraid of the dark. But, he knew what could be lurking there from all of those horror movies Blaine made him watch. Now, that the power has gone out at 10 pm one night, Kurt's imagination gets out of control. Kurt just needs Blaine to keep all of the monsters away.


Kurt never liked the dark as a kid. After his mom would tuck him in with a bed time story, he would never let her leave and shut off the light until he went to sleep. But, when Elizabeth started getting tired and sick all of the time, she wasn't there to tell Kurt a bedtime story, then lay with him until he fell asleep. So, soon the job was passed to Burt. Burt was a great story teller but, he would always rush through the stories, kiss Kurt goodnight, then shut off the light and close the door. Closing the door filled the room completely full of darkness, and filled Kurt's head of nightmares with monsters.

Now, Kurt being eighteen, he was obviously able to go to sleep without a bedtime story, and not having a light left on during the night. He now knew that there was no such thing as a monster under the bed or bed bugs coming to eat him alive during the night. But, he did know there was such a thing as horrible people acting like monsters.

It's not that Kurt is afraid of huge thunderstorms either. He could easily blast some music if the thunder got to loud. He could open his blinds and watch the lighting shoot bolts from the sky, like he used to do with his mom. Or, he could just listen to the steady patter of rain hitting the roof and just relax. But, what Kurt couldn't really handle that well were the lights going out at nine o'clock at night. It really wasn't that late into the night – not really late at all – but, that didn't mean the house wasn't pitch black.

Kurt didn't scream because he knew the emergency lights would come on in the hallway soon enough. He just needed to calmly get out of his room without knocking anything over. When he made it to the door, he quickly swung it open and sighed in relief when he saw the light on in the hallway. He knew that as long as he stayed in the hallway, he would be able to see the house around him, and knew no one was going to sneak up on him. He sat up against the wall outside his bedroom door, and hoped the power would come back on soon.

XxxxxX

After an hour of sitting in the hallway, the lights started to become dim, and Kurt was starting to cramp up. He hurried back in his room to retrieve his phone, finding a nearly a dozen texts on his screen, most of them coming from the New Directions, two from Finn, and one from Blaine.

_Rachel (9:01): Hey, did your power go out too? I was just in the middle of writing, filming, and making up choreography for our new set list and now I lost everything because the power went out. _

_Rachel (9:03): Now we are going to lose because I just lost all of my brilliant work. :'(_

_Mercedes (9:15): Boo, you are welcome to come over to my house. I still have power. Movie night? Let me know. Love ya._

_Tina (9:23): Are you coming to Mercedes's house? Almost all of the girls are here._

_Puck (9:34): Hummel, do you still have power. Me and the boys were in the middle of a gaming tournament. _

_Finn (9:36): Are you okay little brother? Do you want me to come home?_

_Dad (9:42): Bud, Carole and I will be home around two tonight. The roads are horrible. Stay safe Kurt._

_Brittany (9:47): Kurt, did your house go to sleep early too? I keep trying to walk George up, but he won't respond. Should I call an ambulance? _

_Rachel (9:49): Currently presenting my ideas to the girls at Mercedes's house. You're missing everything. Where are you? _

_Finn (9:51): Kurt, please respond. I don't want to find out you were electrocuted or something. _

_Blaine (9:58): Kurt, are you okay? Do you need me to come over? I know how you feel about the dark. Call me love. xoxo _

Kurt quickly responded to everyone's texts. He pulled up the flashlight app on his phone and quietly started to head down the stairs. His heart started to beat faster every step he took towards the bottom floor. Kurt got a creepy feeling that something was in the house with him. He was terrified that someone was going to jump out any second and murder him. He made it into the living room, staying up against the wall, while darting his eyes around quickly.

Kurt hated the feeling that was slowly taking over his stomach. He started heading into the kitchen when he heard the rustling outside the living room window. Kurt rapidly whipped his head in the window's general direction. But, he wasn't stupid enough to go towards the noise. He actually learned something from all of those horror movies Blaine made him watch. But, now he had images of all the different killers, and their tactics in his head.

Kurt knew that if he didn't get out of that room, he was going to go crazy. He swiftly ran up the stairs, and into the little light left in the hallway. He paced up and down the hallway, passing his room over a dozen times. He wasn't sure if he should call Blaine or not. He didn't want to seem like a wimp, a five year old that was scared of the dark.

The emergency lights kept getting dimmer as more time passed. Kurt continued pacing, while having an internal fight with himself. He didn't realize how much time actually passed, until the lights finally went out in the hall. To say the least Kurt was terrified. Of course he tried not to freak out, but started thinking there was a serial killer in the house, sneaking up behind him. That's what sucks about his imagination.

Kurt started to get a constant flow of scary stuff that he's seen, read about, and even heard. A playlist started in his head, it sounding like almost every killer's music mixed into one. Images started to flash in front of him, his former bullies coming to finish him off, his mom at her funeral, and all of the scary psychopaths from those stupid horror movies.

Kurt quickly moved backwards, hitting the wall, and sliding down it, terrified of everything in front of him. He started to become short of breath, whipping his head every which way, wishing they would all go away. He didn't know what to do. Kurt felt like a little kid again, but this time he couldn't go tell his mom, and then sleep his parents' bed, refusing to sleep alone.

Tears started to fill Kurt's eyes, as Karofsky came towards him with a baseball bat, ready to beat the living shit out of him. But, instead of Karofsky hitting him with the bat, he tried to kiss him again. Kurt screamed and ran past the figures into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He quickly slid down the door, blocking the monsters from getting in. Kurt went to go wipe his eyes with his hands, when he realized he still had his phone in one of them.

Kurt quickly unlocked his phone, going into his contacts and clicked on Blaine's number. Kurt became anxious to hear Blaine's voice, knowing he would feel better instantly. The phone rang three times before Blaine actually picked up.

_"Kurt, are you okay? I texted you an hour ago, and I started to get worried when you didn't answer back." _Blaine quickly became silent when he heard the sniffing and muffled sobs from Kurt. _"Kurt, love, are you okay?!"_

Kurt quickly swallowed back the sob about to erupt before answering him, "Blaine…can you come over. I'm terrified being alone here."

"_Kurt, I'm on my way. I should be there in about fifteen minutes okay."_

"…Blaine, can you stay on the phone with me. Just hearing your voice makes me feel safe." Kurt hated how needy he sounded, but he wouldn't be able to block out everything else if he didn't hear Blaine's voice on the line.

"_I'm not going anywhere Kurt. How long has the power been out there?" _Blaine asked, trying to keep Kurt's mind off of being afraid.

"Uh…maybe two hours." Kurt said while looking at the clock on his phone, surprised to find out it was almost eleven thirty. Even though Blaine was on the phone with him, he still didn't feel that safe. He thought that any second someone would be breaking into his house to come and kill him, and Blaine wouldn't be here in time.

_"Kurt, you need to just take deep breaths. I should be there in about five minutes. No one is going to come and kill you. I knew it was a bad idea making you watch all of those scary movies with me." _

Kurt closed his eyes and listened to Blaine go on and on about how stupid he was for making him watch those movies. Just listening to Blaine's voice started to calm his stomach, but he wanted the knots to go away completely. Before he knew what he was doing, he interrupted Blaine by asking,

"Blaine, can you please sing a song to me?"

"_Of course love."_ Blaine quickly roamed his brain for the perfect song, after picking one of Kurt's favorites, he finally sang.

XxxxX

A few minutes later, Blaine arrived in front of the dark Hummel-Hudson house, and parked his car right next to Kurt's in the driveway. After telling Kurt he was here, he hung up the phone, and quickly got out of his car and locked it up before heading to the front door of the house. Before he could even knock on the door, Kurt flung the door open, and fell into Blaine's arms.

Blaine held Kurt up, while he cried in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine gently rubbed circles into Kurt's back, before picking him up, and bringing him into the living room. He sat down on the couch, Kurt sitting on his lap, slowly starting to quiet down. Blaine kept rubbing soft circles into Kurt's back before asking,

"Why are crying so much now? I'm here Kurt, you're safe."

Kurt picked his head up off of Blaine's shoulder, and let Blaine kiss his forehead, before he wiped his eyes. Blaine gave him a small smile and an encouraging nod. Kurt took a deep breath before answering,

"I know. I was…I was just so scared. I was seeing all of those characters, and Karofsky, and my mom. I just didn't know what to do."

"Well, it's a good thing you called me then isn't it."

Kurt gave Blaine a small nod before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him softly on the lips. Breaking apart, Kurt whispered a 'thank you', before resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kurt's breathing evened out, and Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend. Being very careful, Blaine laid down, with his back against the back of the couch. He pulled Kurt close to his chest, and quietly whispered,

"You may be scared of the dark, but I will always be here to chase the monsters away."

Kurt smiled in his sleep, and snuggled even closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend before kissing his forehead, and fell asleep.

**AN: It's been a while hasn't it. I found this half written on my computer, so I decided to finish it, and upload it. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
